Yuki
by asesina
Summary: A few months after the events in the Final Act, Sesshomaru finds an injured Inuyasha on a wintry night. Now updated with a brief second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Yuki by asesina

a/n: Yuki is Japanese for snow. The fic is set a on a winter evening a few months after the Final Act.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Summary: A few months after the events in the Final Act, Sesshomaru finds a gravely injured Inuyasha on a wintry night.

-0-

The months following Naraku's defeat had been unusually quiet. In the past, this would have been abnormal or even frightening, but Sesshomaru had grown used to this newfound tranquility, and in time it too became the norm.

The season of winter was particularly peaceful in the western lands. Everything was hushed and soft around the edges; even the tiny sound of a melting icicle striking the snow was a deafening cacophony.

And so the winter months dragged on, monotonous day blending into monotonous day, and Sesshomaru found that he rarely stopped to marvel at the snow anymore, for it had been white for far too long, but the nights- Oh, the nights were majestic, from the ascent of the golden full moon to its transformation into an ivory beacon in the sky, the ruler of all the stars.

Sesshomaru was the moon's terrestrial counterpart, a flash of silver in the night, a blur darting across the snow-covered fields that mirrored the stars with their own diamond lights.

He felt the solemn, ancient energy of the Earth on nights like these, nights when his demonic energy was alive with power, with the affirmation that this was _his_ domain.

Sesshomaru continued to patrol his lands, chin lifted and eyes focused straight ahead. His hand rested on the hilt of Bakusaiga, ever ready to destroy any threat to his birthright.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and paused, shifting his position slightly and sniffing at a strange scent that danced across the breeze.

 _Blood_.

He knew in an instant that the blood belonged to the half-demon. In the past, Sesshomaru would have continued walking, or maybe spent a moment to investigate, but this was _different_.

Before the battle with Naraku, Sesshomaru had only crossed paths with the half-demon by coincidence. There were other times where they had been forced to work together, but Sesshomaru had purposefully aligned himself with his half-brother to defeat Naraku, enemy that threatened _all_ of them.

That alliance was short-lived, naturally, and Sesshomaru had left Rin and the others behind, although he did check on the young girl once in a while.

His half-brother was different. Although they had parted on fairly good terms, Sesshomaru rarely sought out the half-demon for companionship or advice, and yet now-

Now their paths had crossed again.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened when he smelled the sheer quantity of the blood, and the weakening scent of his brother.

He quickened his pace and stopped at the edge of a moonlit field.

In the distance, he could see the recognizable red of the fire rat robe. Sesshomaru approached the figure silently, taking careful, deliberate steps.

He peered down at the half-demon, surveying the disheveled clothes and the blood around his mouth.

"Inuyasha," he said sharply.

When he did not receive a response, Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha by the collar and lifted him into a seated position with ease.

"Weak as ever," he spat.

Sesshomaru quickly looked for any other signs of trauma or injury. Inuyasha didn't have any visible puncture or stab wounds. He simply appeared to have been rendered unconscious by a powerful foe, no doubt a full demon who had easily overpowered Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru shook him again, but Inuyasha's head fell to the side. The yokai narrowed his eyes and lowered his brother to the ground.

Inuyasha still did not stir, and he fell towards the snow, arms limp at this sides.

Sesshomaru caught him with a finger and eased him onto the ground once more.

He wondered why Inuyasha had been hunting alone, and who had done this to him. Sesshomaru noticed a cloak that had fallen into a crumpled heap at Inuyasha's feet. He threw it over his unconscious brother and gave the landscape a quick glance.

Inuyasha would need more time to recover, and it was getting colder by the minute. Sesshomaru didn't want to stay with him, but he couldn't leave him out in the open. Not now, after all that they'd been through.

He searched for Inuyasha's companions one last time before lifting the half-demon over his shoulder in a effortless motion.

Sesshomaru traced the landscape in his mind, carefully considering the caves and the forest before he decided on a nearby abandoned human village.

The cottages were still livable and, most importantly, they were sufficiently insulated against the biting cold. Sesshomaru jumped above the tree line and landed at the village in two more graceful steps.

He dropped Inuyasha onto the wooden floor of the first cottage they encountered.

"Inuyasha," he said quickly.

Inuyasha shivered unconsciously, but he wasn't roused by Sesshomaru's angry commands.

"Was this part of your plan, father? Did you make Inuyasha weak so I would have to save him?" he thought bitterly.

Sesshomaru threw the cloak over Inuyasha again before leaving to locate firewood and supplies.

The villagers had left a pitiful stack of firewood from the previous winter, but it was all he had at the moment.

When he returned to the cottage, Sesshomaru was greeted with a image that unnerved even him. Inuyasha was still shivering, but he appeared to be awake, his eyes wildly searching the room for something.

"Succumbing to your injuries again, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked coolly.

Inuyasha's gaze shot in his direction.

"Sesshomaru?" he asked weakly.

"What the hell happened?"

"You tell me, half-demon," Sesshomaru said curtly.

"I was fightin' this demon because he wanted Tessaiga, and he was a mean bastard. He knocked me out, and the next thing I know, I'm in this human village with _you_ ," Inuyasha continued. He winced in pain and tried to massage his temples.

"I still see two of ya, Sesshomaru. I think he messed me up," he admitted.

Sesshomaru scoffed.

"I am not surprised," he retorted.

They sat in silence for a few moments as Sesshomaru started a fire in the small stove.

"Um, Sesshomaru, why are you still here?" Inuyasha asked carefully, as if not wanting to offend his brother.

"I mean, I guess I'm surprised that you dragged my ass all the way here, ya know?"

Sesshomaru looked away and set his mouth in a tight line.

"I will be leaving now, Inuyasha," he said firmly.

"Wait, Sesshomaru! Where are you going? How did you find me-" Inuyasha faltered as he attempted to lift himself up.

He was hit with a wave of dizziness, and he almost instantly collapsed to the floor, but a hand stopped him again.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said in gratitude.

Sesshomaru released his collar and he stumbled a bit.

"What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha cried angrily.

"Do not grow accustomed to this, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said quietly.

"What the hell is up with you? Do you want to kill me or not?" Inuyasha challenged. He knew that they were far beyond that point, but it was in his nature to prod and annoy his brother.

"One day," Sesshomaru answered.

"I think you've gone soft, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha teased. He felt his eyelids growing heavy again, and he crawled over to the fire.

"I'm too tired for this shit," he yawned.

In a few moments, Inuyasha was fast asleep again, and his his breathing was even and normal.

Sesshomaru surveyed the cottage once more before slipping away into the night.

Inuyasha awoke the following morning with a clear head and the extra cloak thrown over his body, sheltering him from the cold.

End.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki: Chapter 2 (Epilogue) by asesina

A/N: I hope you like this second chapter! It is just a little epilogue that I wanted to add. Enjoy! 

-0-

Inuyasha's eyes opened slowly and he squinted into the dim light of the cabin.

"What the hell happened?" he grumbled aloud, eyes flicking down to the cloak that was now a tangled mass under his head.

As he woke up, Inuyasha gradually remembered bits and pieces of the previous night, first the chill of late winter, then the anger of the fox demon who had attempted to steal Tessaiga, and then-

"Sesshoumaru," he said quietly, almost phrasing it like a question. Inuyasha wondered if it had all been a dream, but no, he was in the tiny, abandoned human village from his memories, and he was sleeping on an old cloak that Kaede had lent him long ago, and-

And there was a dying fire next to him, yet another shred of evidence supporting the odd notion that Sesshomaru had indeed saved him and even watched over him for some time.

The idea was so absurd that Inuyasha almost wondered if the fox demon had poisoned him into a fever dream somehow, but he shrugged it off and began gathering his belongings, noticing that Tessaiga was carefully hidden by the cloak, unperturbed by his jealous and vengeful older brother.

Inuyasha almost felt bad for expecting Sesshomaru to fall into his old patterns again, but he was used to it. He almost liked it, that odd balance and familiar rivalry that used to define them.

In many ways, it still did. They'd never open up to each other or go on a long, soul-searching journey together, but in a way they already had.

Of course, they'd attempted to kill each other many times in the interim, but they always stopped short of actually doing it.

"Eh, whatever." Inuyasha thought.

He needed to get back to Kaede's village before Kagome came back from her own time.

"I wonder if it's snowing there too," he added, sitting back on the floor for a moment. He felt a sharp pain shoot up his side and he groaned in annoyance.

"Damn it. What the hell did he do to me?" Inuyasha spat.

"He overpowered you, clearly," came a cool, curt response.

"Sesshomaru? What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha demanded. His glare softened a bit when he saw that Sesshomaru wasn't in a fighting stance. He wasn't even resting a hand on Tenseiga or Bakusaiga like he usually would.

"I was merely returning to remind you that Kagome will be here in two hours," Sesshomaru said. The old sneer crossed his face, but it was also muted, almost as if-

"So, what? You've never acted like my brother, and now you're acting like my mom?" Inuyasha scoffed.

Sesshomaru's eyes brightened with rage.

"Do not mock me, half demon. I should have left you to die out there, you ungrateful cur," he added, voice rising to a shout.

"Aw, shut up. You save me once and you act like you've changed. You're only doing this because you need Tessaiga. We all know that Tenseiga is weak without it," Inuyasha snarled, getting up sharply and biting back another grimace as the pain returned, shooting down his arm and neck with lightning speed.

"Still weak, I see," Sesshomaru said under his breath.

He stepped back and surveyed the younger demon quickly.

"Let's go," he said quietly.

"What, you don't wanna fight? I'm still weak, and you know it," Inuyasha challenged.

"What do you take me for, Inuyasha, a coward?" Sesshomaru said coolly.

"What-" Inuyasha began, but Sesshomaru held up his hand.

"If I were to attack you now, it wouldn't be a fair fight," he said simply.

Inuyasha's eyebrows raised in confusion, but he quietly followed Sesshomaru out of the cabin and into the snowy village.

"Kaede's village is only three miles east of here. You should be able to make it in time," he advised.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't think of anything, other than a simple, " _wait_ ", and Sesshomaru turned to look at him again.

"What are you doing, Sesshomaru? How did you find me?" he said, almost to himself.

"My senses are far more powerful than yours. I knew that you would lose the fight, so I gave pursuit and found you bleeding out," Sesshomaru explained. He narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha.

"It won't happen again," he added, turning away from his brother with a flash of silver as he disappeared into the night.

Inuyasha looked up into the sky and noticed that the fat, lazy snowflakes were beginning to fall once more. They formed a soft, powdery curtain that Inuyasha hoped would mask his next words,

"Thank you."

But, as he'd already admitted, Sesshomaru's senses were far better than his own.

End.


End file.
